My Beloved Twilight Princess
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Plzread.Inuyasha's parents spirits appear telling him to protect a princess but ends up rembering he loved her long ago.then his remembers and so does she... but kagome and kikyo are apart of this love square still but will Inuyasha continue loving her?
1. Inuyasha's task

This my first story so go easy on the reviews

Inuyasha and the gang were walking continuing their search for Naraku and Jewel shards until...inuyasha mothers spirit appeared this was not a trick

Inuyasha Mother...

Then his Father appeared

Inuyasha:Father

Myoga:Lord Inutaisho Lady Izayoi!

Inutaisho:I need you to protect a princess

Izayoi:The reason why is she's the only one that can kill Naraku

Inuyasha:what is she princess of?

Inutaisho:Actually she is a Moon Goddess,of the eternal night sky but on earth she is known as twilight princess...many demons want to kill her she has the Sacred Jewel of 5 souls

Everyone gasped

Izayoi:she doesn't have i with her but she can call i anytime can you do this task Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala

Inuyasha:yes you can

Inutaisho:we know you can

Sango:where is the princess now

Izayoi:she is searching for you all she's wearing a white cloak with a hood that covers her face

Miroku:we honor this very much

Kagome:she won't have a scratch on her

Izayoi:as long as she's alive then its fine

Shippo:that won't happen lady Izayoi ,Lord Inutaisho

Inutaisho:we'll be going now

they both disappeared

Inuyasha:I actually spoke to my father

Kagome:isn't that 6the princess

a white cloak figure came from the shadows

Princess:Inuyasha-sama

Inuyasha:what princess

Princess:5,000 demons that belong to naraku are coming

Kagome:5,000 DEMONS ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Princess:they sensed my Aura

Inuyasha:shippo,sango,kilala get the princess away fom here

sango,shippo,and kilala left with the princess

Kagome:im so scared


	2. Sokka and Kilala

Inuyasha:stop being a scaredy cat

Miroku:leave it all to me...WIND TUNNEL!

Miroku let his wind tunnel loose it only socked up 4,000 of them

Inuyasha:WIND SCAR!

kagome shot mostly all her sacred arrowsbefore they knew it they killed all the demons.Sango,Shippo,and Kilala came back laughing with the Princess

Sango:Princess Yue Hoshino its okay

Princess Yue:maybe Princess Yue or Yue would be better

the princess took off the hood the princess had light scarlet red eyes and light ceurlean blue hair that ended to her knees and a white cresent moon on her forehead like sesshomaru but hers meant eternal life as moon goddess.she was holding shippo

Kagome:oh my goodness she's beautiful

Princess Yue:thanks kagome

Kilala jumped on Yue's shoulder, Yue stroked Kilala's fur

Princess Yue:hello there

Kilala:Mew

Princess Yue:I thought you looked familar but Sokka isn't here

Sango:you know kilala

Princess Yue:Yes,I also have a neko demon but its a boy and its white instead of black like kilala.him and kilala were close but he's back at the moon kingdom

Kilala:Mew

she mewed sadly

Princess Yue:Sokka

then the white neko demon appeared kilala and sokka licked each other basically giving each other a kiss

Sango:aww... that's so cute

Kagome :i never saw kilala so happy

Shippo:i think its nasty

Miroku:you'll understand when your older

Inuyasha:let's stop the love fest and get going looking for the shards


	3. Rin in need

5 months later

They foun 85 shards with the help of Yue who had a more stronger sense,she knows what type of demon had the shards or shard and what direction its in she let's kagome handle how many shards the demon had.Yue was a water,earth,electric,air,and fire bender also.while they were walking Inuyasha smelt blood a little girls blood.Princess Yue saw the girl and ran to her

Princess Yue:what has happened to you

Rin:my lord left me his servant master Jaken was suppose to watch me but he left and I was attacked and My leg hurts badly

Princess Yue:I'll help you Princess Yue had put her hand on Rin's wound making her eyes glow white and Rin's leg and the wound disappeared.Rin's face glew with Glee

Rin:thank you so much!

Princess Yue :I am Princess Yue your name must be Rin

Rin:yes how did you know

Princess Yue:I know because I've seen you before you was just a newborn when your mother Somoke held you and 9 hours later died from blood lostshe was my best friend I wanted to adopt you but I was only 15 I couldn't

Rin:well,I'll stay with you until the lord comes to get me

Princess Yue :Great Idea

Inuyasha:NO!Sesshomaru will hunt you down and kill you

Princess Yue :Im sure rin could change his mind

Ri:yeah Lord Sesshomaru listen to me

Princess Yue lifted rin up and held her hand as they walked a little ahead of the gang

Princess Yue :your leg will hurt for a while but if you walk your leg will gain some strength

Kagome:she's so kind

Sango:she has a good Heart

Miroku:I guess she loves taking care of people in need

Inuyasha:Feh

Shippo:Princess Yue can I climb onto your shoulder

Princess Yue turned around and Smiled

Princess Yue :you don'have to ask

shippo ran and climed onto her shoulder joining the conversation with her and rin with Sokka and Kilala beside them

Miroku:she's gonna me the perfect mother someday...

Sango:Miroku...

she said in a angry tone

Miroku:I just want her to bare my children and marry me don't be jealous sango

Sango blushed hard

BOINK!BAM!

Sango had hit him with her hirakotsu

Inuyasha:Stupid perverted monk

Kagome Oh brother


	4. Remember the love we had in the past 1

The next day

Rin was still traveling with the Inugang Inuyasha kept looking at Yue

Inuyasha's Mind

Why does she seem so familar

backto reality

Princess Yue:Inuyasha-sama is something wrong

She said in a worried tone

Inuyasha:don't worry about me wench

Princess Yue:okay,sorry for disturbing you

Inuyasha was shocked anyone would say something in a smart remark but she apologized then all of a sudden a memory appeared.

Flash back

Two women were taling one was his mother and one was a woman with dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes with a white moon mark on her forehead and a little girl behind her a younger version of yue she was standing bhind the woman it must of been her mother .Inuyasha was doing the same behind his mother he was about 10 at the time and she was about 9.

Momoko:Yue,this is lady Izayoi and her son Inuyasha

Yue:its nice to meet you

Izayoi:your such a beautiful child...Inuyasha say hello

Inuyasha:hello...

Yue:I see you have a ball wanna play

Inuyasha:okay

they ran off into a clearing and played for about an hour or so and demon appeared chasing after them since they ran when they saw the demons holding each others hand not wanting to let so and found a spot to hide

Inuyasha:I'll make sure its safe

he ran out the hiding spot thhen a demon appeared

Yue:Inuyasha,watch out!...INUYASHA!

End flash back


	5. Remeber the love we had in the past 2

Then all of a sudden Yue had a memory come to her

Flash back

Inuyasha and Yue were sitting at the edge of an cliff the moon and shooting stars with the ocean down from the cliff sparkling and showing the reflection of the moon.they were about 16 and 15.

Inuyasha:how can we love each other if we're diffrent,how can opposites attract

Yue:maybe when two opposites attract they become one like Ying and Yang.Inuyasha if you don't like me let me express my feelings toward you...I love you I can't stop my feelings toward you,even though I'm going to my real home in 2 days and we won't remeber all of this at least I got this from mt chest.

Inuyasha's eyes widen

Inuyasha:Yue...

he then kissed her as she kissed back

End flash back

In Yue's mind

could it be true me and Inuyasha loved each other long ago

Back to reality

ROAR!

A demon appeared gonna do a sneak attack behind Inuyasha

Yue:Inuyasha,watch out...INUYASHA!

She jumped in the way causing herself to be clawed on her side Inuyasha saw crystal tears falling from her eyes as she saved him.she was on top of him bleeding badly.Inuyasha picked her up her eyes were open half way.

Inuyasha:Yue!what were you thinking!

Yue:You remeber the past right...

Inuyasha:yeah...but that was dangerous and stupid you could of died!

Yue:People do crazy things and I'm on of those people

Inuyasha:I know you can fight this,Kagometake care of her,shippo rin stay by them


	6. Can we be as one once again part:1

Inuyasha,Sango,And Miroku fought off the demon as Kagome bandaged Princess Yue's wound.

Kagome:Yue,your gonna be fine

Yue:thanks Kagome

2 minutes later

the demon was dead

Inuyasha:is she gonna be alright

Shippo:yeah,she's just sleeping

Sango:Inuyasha,what did she meant you remember Inuyasha right

Miroku:I thought you didn't know her

Inuyasha:we knew each other since we were 5 but when she left to the moon we couldn't remember each other

Kagome:so your memories are coming back

Rin:that's what Rin seems to think

At Kaede's

Yue and Inuyasha were alone in Kaede's hut while everyone else was in another hut

Inuyasha:can we continue what ended?

Yue:what about kagome and Kikyo,kagome told me about kikyo

Inuyasha:your the only one who understands me...kagome hust can't connect to me,kikyo wanted to change me, you are the one I really need you can connect to me you never wanted to change me.

Yue had crystal tears in her eyes

Yue:Inuyasha...

she cried onto his chest as he held her he also had tears,kagome watched crying

Inuyasha:Let's be one once again

Inuyasha kissed Yue...Yue kissed back Kagome ran off crying

The next week

Kagome hadn't come back

Sango:Kagome has been gone for a while now

Miroku:Maybe she had a test

Shippo:she's never been gone for a week

Yue:It's all my fault


	7. Can we be as one once again part:2

Everyone looked at her

Yue:me and Inuyasha wanted to be together again but she must of saw when we wre confessing

she said crying

Sango:we understand but kagome will come around

Miroku:she'll understand

Rin:so princess don't cry

Yue:thanks

Shippo:your welcome

Then Kagome came

Yue:Im so sorry Kagome

Kagome:It's fine Princess

Yue hgged Kagome

Kagome:it's okay Yue

Yue:are you sure

Kagome:yeah

At night

The gang had set camp as Rin and Shippo played with Sokka and Kilala

Miroku:Naraku,has been quiet alot lately

Sango:yeah,he must be plotting something big

Inuyasha:only 20 shards left

Kagome:there are teo in Koga's legs and one keeping Kohaku alive

Sango:and the amount Naraku has

Yue:maybe he's laying low cause he knows Im the only one that can kill him

Rin:Lord Sesshomaru...

Everyone looked up at the youkai

Sesshomaru:Rin are you okay or are they holding you hostage

Yue:Im,Princess Yue I had saved Rin when a demon attacked her and your servant Master Jaken left her to die

Sesshomaru:JAKEN!

Jaken was hiding behind a bush

Jaken:yes, Lord Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:you will die

Rin:goodbye Princess Yue thanks for taking care of me!

Yue:goodbye Rin take care

Sesshomaru:Thank you Princess Yue

Yue:your welcome Lord Sesshomaru

she smiled so did Sesshomaru and him,Rin,and Jaken left everyone gasped shocked the cold hearted Lord of Western Lands smiled.


	8. Shippo's big question

Sango:Sesshomaru...smiled...

Inuyasha:for the first time

Yue:wow...that was you brother right

Inuyasha:half brother

Kagome:you didn't know Yue

Yue nodded her head "no"

Shippo:Princess Yue, where do babies come from

Yue:WHA!...

she turned red stunned at the question so did the others

Yue:maybe when your older I'll tell you

Shippo:but I can't wait that long

Inuyasha:they come from...um I don't know either

Miroku:I do

Kagome:and how do you know?

Sango:yeah,men aren't allowed into women labor rooms when their giving birth

Miroku:I happened to be there because I was blessing her room

Kagome:sure ya did

Yue:well let's drop the question

Inuyasha:hey Im allowed to know

Yue:nevermind it

Inuyasha:but I want to know I only know how their made

Sango:we all know Miroku does

Yue:for sure

she giggled Miroku held Yue's left hand with both his hands

Miroku:may you bare me a child,see I have a air rip in my right hand and it gets bigger each year and if I don't have a child it would be the end of my generation

Yue:that's so sad

Inuyasha clunked Miroku's head and chased after him shippo was on Yue's shoulder

Shippo:Idoits

Yue:no,its deeper than that

Sango:Mirok,you should show more respect towards Princess Yue!

she chased after him too.Kagome,Yue,Shippo,Kilala,and Sokka watched as they ran around the fire with anime sweat drops.

Kagome:you think I should end this

Yue:I can

Shippo:how?


	9. Yue's plot

Yue:Inuyasha,I sense a sacred jewel shard

Inuyasha:where!

Yue:south of here it seems dangerous maybe its naraku

Inuyasha:Im on it

he ran off

Yue:Miroku,3 naked women in the hotsprings

Miroku:they might need my help!

he ran off

Sango:MIROKU!

Yue:don't worry I made that up

Sango:Yue who knew you had a badside

Kagome:I bet they feel stupid

Inuyasha and Miroku came back

Inuyasha:you lied didn't you

Yue:well I got tired of the chasing

Inuyasha:hmph you probaly was gonna bare his child

he sat and sulk...typical Inuyasha sulking

Yue:Inuyasha you knew I wouldn't do that...Eek!

Miroku was rubbing her back side Inuyasha was about to slice him with the tetsusaiga but Yue protested

Yue:don't slice him just wail on him

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles

Inuyasha:Miroku your going down...I told you last night not to ask her that question!

Flah back

Inuyasha and Miroku were the only one's up

Inuyasha:Miroku don't ask Yue to bare your children

Miroku:why not?

Inuyasha:because one day I want to marry her and I want her to give birth to my first child

Miroku:I promise

End flash back


	10. Shippo saves Katara

A little girl with dark brown hair with sky blue eyes was running from a demon.

Katara:HELP ME!

Inuyasha heared the little girl's cry his ears were moving about Yue noticed as everyone else execept her,Inuyasha,and Shippo were up.

Yue:what's happening Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:a little girl is in trouble

Shippo:I can handle this

he ran off

Yue:Im scared for him maybe we should go with him

Inuyasha:he wants to handle this on his own I know he'll be fine

Yue:okay

she layed her head on his shoulder he layed his head on her's as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

With Shippo

He caught up and saw the girl breathing hard on the ground she was about 6 as he was 7

Shippo:I can take you somewhere safe follow me

she ran off with him ans they appeared at the campsite

Shippo:that's kagome a reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo,that's sango she's a tayiija,that's miroku a buddhist monk,that's Inuyasha a half youkai and half ningen,and That's Princess Yue we have to protect her

Katara:must be real powerful to protect her by the way thanks dor saving me

Shippo:your welcome

Inuyasha and Yue were watching with one eye open.

Katara:their asleep

Shippo:that means we can also don't worry that demon can't get us Princess Yue,Kagome,and Miroku put a barrier around so we'll be okay by the way im shippo

Katara:Im katara a water bender

They talked until they fell asleep Inuyasha and Yue smiled at each other and continued to sleep.


End file.
